Heima
by Lostbeth
Summary: Kate moves to New York into a luxurious loft. Arriving there she finds out that she's not the only one who was interested in the loft, she meets Jack and They are forced to live together when they both don't want to give the loft up. J&K - AU


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

**Authornote:**

I got this idea while watching 'Just Like Heaven' don't worry nor jack or Kate are in coma, death or a ghost.  
The title is the name of Sigur Ros their album, and means 'At Home'

Well i hope you enjoy reading this and let me know if you did.

**Chapter One**Kate has a strange feeling of absolute harmony. It's a perfect moment, soft light shining in just the right place, a warm breeze pressed on her face, the tune of U2's song 'beautiful day' stuck in her head as she quietly murmurs with it. There was something about today, a scent in the air. The music of New York City playing in the background, she curled her toes in her shoes as she stopped in front of an enormous fancy looking building. Taking in the sight, she breathes deeply, life is simple and clear.  
She smiled at the doorman in front of the building as he greeted her with a quick 'welcome' and opened the door for her, yes she was new in town.

She entered the modern lobby, covered with plants, the sight looked like an oases in the middle of this busy city. She knew she had picked the right apartment. Her friend Claire had told her she wouldn't be disappointed. The 28-year old woman entered the elevator.

She grabbed the small folded paper out of her strawberry red coats pocket. '15th floor' she read after opening it. Chronological she pushed the button of the 15th floor, the elevator door opened and as she stepped out she was in awe to notice the contrast between the space in the elevator and the huge room.

She stepped three steps down, since the loft was situated lower then the opening of the elevator. She noticed that there were no doors in the loft. It was really modern but still had that classy fabric look on it. It had a beautiful dark wooden floor and the walls were just in brick that was painted in white.

She turned to her right were there was a black leathern modern sofa and two small seats next to them that matched the sofa. On the ground there laid a beautiful, soft carpet. On the wall there was hanging a big 70" inch plasma TV, a dvd-player lying on the ground, a fireplace at the left of the TV next to it there was a 3 step stairs again that leaded to the bedroom. The walls were all in glass, so you could perfectly see the bedroom when you were standing in the loft. There was the queen size bed against a white wall. The nightstand was made of wood that matched the closet and the desk. The shelves on the wall were full of books and there was a beautiful painting hanging on the wall.

At the left of the TV there was a stairs to the upper loft, underneath the upper loft there was a diner table. As you went upstairs there were lots of pillows, a bar and the wall was covered by a big book closet. Inside it there were lots of books and DVD's. As you entered the loft in front of you there was a big window with a beautiful sight at The Brooklyn Bridge. In front of it a wooden bank with some pillows, it looked really cosy.

On your right there was a kitchen, which was separated from the loft by a small wall, which could be used as a table, four comfortable high chairs were standing around it. The kitchen had a cook island and a lot of closets that matched the living room.

Next to the kitchen there was a small opening in the wall that leaded to the bathroom. A enormous open rain shower, was in front of her, with a small glass wall between it. Around a low corner there was the toilet, and on the right the washing table, a small two step stair and that how you could enter the enormous bubble bath, that was surrounded by a huge class window, giving you another breathtaking sight on the East River. Since Kates loft was almost the top floor one, nobody could see her, she probably hadn't ever seen such a huge bathroom and beautiful, expensive loft.

Lucky for Kate money wasn't a problem. 11 years ago, at the age of 17, she had moved from Iowa to LA to work in a restaurant as a waitress, 6 years later she opened her own restaurant. Which grew as one of LA's hottest restaurants. Kate Austen needed a change after her marriage had fallen apart. She directly started looking in New York for a place, with help from her friend Claire she found one. Claire had gone hunting and had send Kate pictures of possible places that would interest her, Kate had decided this was the one. Now Kate's other friend and 2nd chef, Sayid had taken over her restaurant in LA as Kate moved to NY.

So at this moment she's standing here, starring at the East River in her new bathroom.

"Excuse me."

Kate jumped and turned around, a handsome man was standing behind her in just his boxers and a black wife beater, which showed his fit body. When she noticed she was checking him out she suddenly was hit back to reality.

"What- what – who are you!?" she startled and grabbed the first thing she could find to protect her, which wasn't exactly impressive.

"You gonna attack me with a toothbrush?" The man asked, scratching his hair as he laughed. Kate couldn't help but notice the tattoo on his lower arm. He must be some kind of fugitive, she thought.

"Listen, there's nothing worth stealing here." Kate said, grabbing onto the toothbrush more firmly and pointing it at him. The man laughed again.

"so you weren't impressed by the TV huh?" He said, and much to Kate annoyance he stayed perfectly calm and amused by the woman.

"There's no money, no drugs." Kate said, assuming that's why he came.

"I'm not stealing anything." The man finally grew serious. "I don't know where your come from but here in NY we don't steal in our underwear." He said with a smirk. Kate looked him down again.

"oh right." She finally said, feeling embarrassed somehow, she lowered the toothbrush.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm still alive." He said sarcastically. A surge of love, an urge to help mankind comes over her.

"OK. I'm sure there's a homeless shelter nearby. I will give you money for cab fare and a good meal." Kate said and reached down her shoulder purse to look for her wallet. She looked through her stuff when a hand suddenly interrupted her. Kate stopped immediately with what she was doing as felt his fingers lay upon hers, he slowly curled his fingers around her wrist and stepped closer, Kate flowed his movements with her eyes.

"I am not homeless. I live here." He said in a low voice, standing close. Kate could almost feel his breath on her face and for a moment she was in her own little world before his words sank to her brain. And when they did she jerked her hand away.

"OK. You can't live here." Kate said, talking a bit louder, like to make sure he wasn't stupid enough to understand. "Because I live here." She said, slower, hoping he would understand. The man laughed at her attempts.

"This is my apartment." He said once again, a smile pressed on his face. Obviously amused.

"Since when?" Kate asked, the contrast between his relaxed expression and hers was enormous.  
"Since I rented it." He said simply.

"You rented it?" she asked, raising an eye brow at the man, and for the first time a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah." He said, giving her his full teeth smile. Kate looked at him for a while before shaking him of.

"You know what? I don't need this." She said walking back to the loft.

"What?" he asked confused as he followed her till they were standing in front of the kitchen and she turned around.

"Rent scam, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Ha asked her, still confused.

"There's probably five other people who paid deposits and got the keys." She said nervously, as she walked around the loft, her mind starting to freak out.

"And moved in all their things?" He said, making it sound like she was a loony tick.

"Yeah... What?" Kate said, standing still now. Looking at him.

"This is my stuff. All of this." He explained, pointing at the whole room.

"That's my sofa, my TV, that there is my coffee cup of Mickey Mouse and that there are the crackers and guavas I just went out to buy, before I found you breaking in my apartment."

"What? WHAT?" Kate let out. "No, no, no. I'm not breaking in. Like I said some kind of mistake has been made. I bought this loft about a 3 weeks ago and I'm gonna move in today."

"And I did 3 weeks ago." The man filled in. "See Mickey's cup has been standing there for quit a while now."

"Is that a ring?" Kate suddenly said, noticing the dirty cub, standing on the table.

"What?" the man asked confused.

"Have you ever heard of a coaster?" Kate went on and entered the kitchen to grab a towel and started cleaning the table. Then she noticed the pizza boxes and beer cans standing on the other table in the kitchen. "Or a trash can, for that matter?"

"Well I'm a doctor. I don't have time to clean." The man said in defence.

"I don't care who you are, you're gonna mop that up." She said giving him a finger. "I'm getting the bucket." She turned around, opening every closet along her path.

"Did you just gave me a finger?" The man asked, amused but shocked at the same time.

"Oh god i'm sorry... what are you, twelve? Here mop it up." She said and handed him the can. "and after that you can move out, and I'll buy all your things." Kate said firmly. "But you can keep the Mickey cup" she said and gave him a quick bitchy smile.

"Oh thanks." The man said sarcastic.

"Your welcome." She said smiling once again as she started on the dishes.

"You do realize I won't move out right?" He said, starring at her, she turned around throwing the glass she picked up in the water.

"Look Mickey-" she started.

"Jack." He corrected, confusion started appearing on her face. "Jack. My name is jack." He said explaining.

"Jack, Mickey, whatever. This is MY loft." She said stepping closer to the small wall that separated the kitchen from the loft. Jack leaned over the other side of the wall, facing her, close, tension growing. He stared at her lips, normally this would have made Kate uncomfortable, embarrassed or insulted but not this time.

"Lets get this clear, I'm gonna go to my room, get changed, go to work and when I come home. You'll be gone. Okay." He said and suddenly she felt very intimidated by him. Realizing he must have this effect on women. Jack nodded, knowing he had that effect, and happily it also worked on her. "Good." He said and went up to the bedroom, Kate watched him change in the corner of her eyes. Knowing he knew, but too furious to do something about her.

"Have a nice time looking for a new place." Jack said and with that the door of the elevator closed and he was gone.

Voila... i probably won't update anytime soon, since i'm a lazy writer ;) but who knows... i might update faster... aah you know the drill every author uses this line ;)


End file.
